tower_of_torturefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Minor Characters
Minor Characters appearing in the Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep series. Alvin Alvinアルヴィン was Stella's pet parrot. As Gibbet was afraid of him, Stella would put him away whenever she visited. Stella later brought him along in his birdcage when she entered Torcia Tower, and kept him covered with a cloth in order to keep him quiet. When they ran into Gibbet, he was released by Stella to scare her away. He was typically quiet and well-behaved. Chamberlain Chamberlainチェンバレン was a wealthy merchant from Lion City. He owned a coal mine later discovered to have diamonds inside of it, resulting in the Diamond Boom. He later utilized this wealth to fund business ventures that kept his family wealthy even after the mine was depleted. When his son and inheritor Danny fell ill to disease, he became bedridden from grief. After discovering that his daughter Cynthia and nephew Ian went missing inside Torcia Tower, his condition worsened, only to improve once Benji Kemp started tending to the family. Cynthia Chamberlain Cynthia Chamberlainシンシア・チェンバレン was the daughter of Chamberlain. When her brother fell ill and was given six months to live, she desperately searched for a cure. She eventually met Gibbet at Stella's Bar; Gibbet offered to share some healing water from the Pot of Basuzu with her. Cynthia went to the tower with her cousin Ian to meet with Gibbet, only to be tortured by her and Rack. While being tortured, she learned that Ian had poisoned her brother and she killed him in a frenzy. She later found the Pot of Basuzu and was killed by Maiden with a guillotine. Danny Chamberlain Danny Chamberlainダニー・チェンバレン was the son and inheritor of Chamberlain. He was secretly poisoned by his cousin and doctor Ian and given six months to live, leading his sister Cynthia to search for a cure. He started recovering once Benji Kemp began tending to him. Eris Erisエリス was an experienced trumpeter for the royal army. The daughter of a scholar, Eris grew up educated, at some point advising her fellow trumpeter Marco on how to spot bad people, as well as about the existence of HERs, who have no visible signs of evil. Eris eventually joined the military forces on their journey to Cave Horaga, pointing out that some of the people there weren't soldiers, rather there to rescue their loved ones kidnapped by Père Noël. As she conveyed the orders of the commander, Hank Fieron, using her trumpet, she was suddenly taken out by a surprise attack. Helios VI Helios VIヘリオス六世 was the reigning king before Helios VII. He eventually ordered the commander of the royal army, Hank Fieron, to go after Père Noël; Hank eventually led an army to Père Noël's base of Cave Horaga. Ian Ianイアン was Chamberlain's nephew and the cousin of Danny and Cynthia. He was the family doctor and poisoned Danny in an attempt to claim the family fortune for himself, declaring that he only had six months to live. He later traveled with Cynthia to Torcia Tower in her quest to use the Pot of Basuzu to cure her brother. He was then tortured by Gibbet and Rack and eventually killed by Cynthia when she discovered his actions. Johann Johannヨハン was Heine's father, and a torture engineer. At some point Johann had a daughter, naming her Heine and training her in his art of torture engineering, planning for her to eventually take over his business. Sometime before his own death, Hank Fieron had sent a letter to Johann requesting for him to stay at the tower and design torture devices for his use. Johann, however, died before he could accept the offer, with the letter left in his workshop until Heine discovered it during a renovation. Marco Marcoマルコ was a trumpeter for the royal army, having the job due to being physically weak. At some point, he was advised by his fellow trumpeter Eris on how to spot bad people, as well as learning about HERs who had no outward signs of evil. Eventually, he joined the military forces on their journey to Cave Horaga to confront Père Noël. He was later witness to the events of the battle, conveying the orders of the commander, Hank, using his trumpet. When the battle turned for the worse, Marco attempted to signal for a retreat, only to be blocked by the noise of Beritoad's lightning spell. He ended up surviving the battle, only to be captured by and tortured by Hank by being put inside a brazen bull five years after. As he was dying, he heard Hank discuss with Beritoad the recent developments, unable to reconcile his reality with his image of Hank being a hero. Townsend Townsendタウンゼント was Stella's father. The owner of Townsend's Bar, he eventually had an accident near Torcia Tower, unable to walk as a result. His daughter then took over running the bar. Zepeto Zepetoゼペット was a thief and Lloyd Lowell's younger brother. He later worked with Lloyd on a difficult burglary, eventually betraying him to the police and leaving Lloyd to run away to Lion City. However, he himself ended up in prison. He was described to resemble Raymond Atwood. Trivia *Cynthia's name is a homophone for "sincere" in Japanese. *Eris shares her name with the Greek god of strife and discord, which is written as "エリス" in Japanese. *Helios VI's name comes from the name for the Greek sun god, Helios, which is written as "ヘーリオス" in Japanese. References Notes Category:Characters